Generally, various radio access technologies (hereinafter abbreviated ‘RAT’) for supporting mobile stations of various species exist in a radio environment. In order to transmit and receive signals by accessing various networks existing in a radio environment, a mobile station supports multiple modes having at least two wire/wireless access interfaces.
In order to transmit and receive signals more efficiently in such an environment, the mobile station is able to transmit a signal using heterogeneous network transmission (multi-RAT) to receive a best service at a current timing point without being restrained by a specific RAT or network or to transmit and receive signals on best condition.
A mobile station belonging to a specific network needs to be aware of information on a heterogeneous network to perform a communication via the heterogeneous network. However, a method for enabling a mobile station belonging to a specific network to obtain information on a heterogeneous network or a method for a mobile station to efficiently transmit a signal by raising throughput using at least two heterogeneous network has not be proposed yet.